Stranded in the Snow
by Bark. Thy name is Kitty
Summary: ThisisnotyourusualKagomehate’sInuyashafanfic.Theyve known each other since they were in prek and theyre really bestfriends but don’t realize it yet.Maybethey will whenthey get stranded together!Andlotsof cuteflashbacks of the past12years they’ve known eac
1. That cookie must've been really good

_**Stranded in the Snow**_

_Summary_: Okay this is not your usual Kagome hate's Inuyasha and vice-versa fanfic. They've known each other since they were 4 and in pre-k and they are really best friends but don't actually realize it yet. Maybe they will when they get _'Stranded in the Snow'_ together! Or maybe they'll realize it's something more! And also lots of cute flashbacks of the past 12 years they've known each other. Inu Kag dur duh dur! Summary Changed. Heh heh lol!

_Disclaimer _: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this plot! c :

_Doggy Ears n Emily _: Third fanfic you guys. I'm so excited. I'm feeling this one. It's gonna be a hit!c : Well here it is…

**Ch 1 That cookie must've been really good.**

It was 2:50 on a Monday afternoon. The whole classroom was anxious. Even the teacher couldn't wait. But the two most excited people were Kagome Higurashi and her bast friend Sango Taiyo. The two girls were counting down the minutes before _real_ school was over for the week.

"Sango, 10 more minutes till 'Tokyo Ski Lodge!' Kagome cheered to her friend next to her. She saw Inuyasha roll his big ember eyes at her, but she just ignored him. He was always out to ruin her fun.

Kagome, 9 more minutes till 'Tokyo Ski Lodge!' Sango cheered a minute later.

Inuyasha was getting tired of the junior high students cheering like idiots. "Geez, It's only The Tokyo Ski Lodge. I go there all the time. And its not like were going to Mars or anything, so SHUT UP!" He said in his usual stuck up tone.

God Inuyasha, Not everyone gets to go _everywhere_ all the time. And not everyone has filthy rich, snobby families." She shot back.

"Kags, dear, if you were jealous all you had to do was say so." He said in a fake sweet voice. He smirked and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome hated that stupid nickname he made up in the pre-k and Inuyasha knew it.

**Flashback— **

A 4 yr old Kagome sat on a bench outside on a school playground happily eating a chocolate chip cookie. All the other kids were playing on the playground toys.

Suddenly a boy walked up behind Kagome. He had long, silver hair, claws, fangs, and the cutest white and furry doggy ears. He wore an all red kimono and it was complete with a baggy shirt and baggy pants that were red. He stole her cookie and took a bite out of it like he didn't even do anything wrong.

Kagome turned around to see the demon had stolen her cookie. "Hey, give that back!" She said standing up to face him and look him in the eye. She couldn't help but notice his cute ears. She just wanted to touch em!

He looked at the cookie then her. "Hmm…Na!" he said as he took another bite.

"Listen here demon, you can't just treat people like that. Its not very nice!" she said. "Now give me back my cookie!" She reached for it, but he was taller than she was so it was out of her reach.

The demon looked at Kagome and blinked. "I'm no demon, I'm the great _half_ demon, Inuyasha Takahashi and don't you forget it!" he said proudly. He still held the cookie out of her reach. "Hey, what's your name anyways? Not that I care or anything."

Kagome stopped trying to get the cookie. "Why should I tell you? You took my cookie now give it back." She commanded.

Inuyasha smirked. "Ok, if you tell me your name then I'll give you your cookie back."

Kagome smiled. "Ok, I'm Kagome Higurashi, now give it."

"Kagome huh? Na I think…I like…Kags and Kaggy. Yea, those'll do!" he said taking another bite of the cookie.

"No it's Kagome. Ka-go-me, get it right and give me back my cookie you said you would!" she tried to snatch it away but he held it out of her reach, again.

"I don't think so…my cookie." He said before he turned around and walked away.

Kagome got a brilliant idea. She pulled something out of her pocket and walked up behind Inuyasha with it behind her back.

"Inuyasha," she said as he turned around. He still had half of the cookie left. "What if I gave you something really, really special? Then would you give me back my cookie?" She asked with the cutest smile she could come up with.

"Feh, you can try. But nothing _you_ have could be special enough!" he stated with his cute little nose in the air.

"Ok, Inuyasha, close your eyes." She said still smiling.

"Why should I? And what exactly are you giving me?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Something very, very special!" She sang. "Just close them, ok."

Inuyasha stared at her for a second. He noticed her smile. _'She does have a pretty cute smile…couldn't hurt, could it?'_ he thought. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'_He he, Inuyasha is so in for it!' _Kagome thought as she took the beaded necklace from behind her back and placed it over his head.

"Wait, don't open yet. I'm not finished." Inuyasha did as told and kept his eyes closed. _'Might as well do 'this' while I can too!'_

Kagome leaned in towards him. She grabbed his cute doggy ears and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha was stunned but kissed back anyway. (Man they're 4 and kissing. Geez!)

When Kagome broke the kiss she took a big step backwards and yelled "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" At that he went crashing into the dirt. Kagome walked over to him again and took the half-eaten cookie out of his hand.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said before she went to sit on the bench and eat her cookie just like she was before.

When the spell on Inuyasha finally wore off, Kagome had already eaten her cookie. All she was doing was watching Inuyasha and smiling.

'_What was that? Hey she did put this necklace on me before saying…grrr.'_ He got up and walked furiously towards her.

Kagome was still watching with amusement. "What the hell was that huh?" he asked pointing to where the whole scene was. She must have been enjoying her self because that same award-winning smile was still on her face. And Inuyasha couldn't help but be a little bit happy! But he didn't show it at all.

"Geez, you don't have to swear. I mean you're only 4 after all." She said, you guessed it, still smiling.

"Ugh, just…tell me how to get them off ok." He said desperately pulling at the beads.

"Hmmm…" she started standing up to face him as she had done before. "Ya know, Inuyasha, you're not a bad kisser! Was it your first, It was mine! And your ears are so soft !" she said in a cute voice.

Inuyasha stopped trying to pull the beads off and blushed. "Of course it was, ya stupid wench! I'm 4. Now get these beads off of me. Would ya, Kags, _dear_!" He said trying to piss her off I guess. XD

And that's what finally wiped that smile right off Kagome's face. "Sit Boy!" she whispered. He went crashing to the ground just like before.

"They're called 'Beads of Segregation!' And well. You know what they do. My Auntie Keade gave them to me to use them on any demons," she paused. "Or half-demons that were mean to me at all today. And well, you stole my cookie!" she said sorta childish!

Inuyasha got off the ground and he looked like a pretty pissed off 4-yr old hanyou. He got in her face and yelled. "And how am I supposed to get them off, Kags?"

Kagome giggled. "_You_ don't. Only _I_ can get them off. Maybe if you were a little less mean to me you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?" she said in a stuck up voice. I think she was copying Inuyasha!

A smirk appeared on his face. "Oh now Kaggy, sweetie, would I ever be mean to _you_?" he said in a fake, sweet voice.

Then the school bell rang to go inside. Kagome was just a _little_ mad when he said 'Kaggy!' _'Will he ever learn?'_ she asked herself before…"Sit! Geez, Inuyasha, the third time in 20 minutes. Well I gotta go to pre-k. See ya." She said before skipping away smiling!

Inuyasha got up quickly and ran to Kagome's side. He put his arm around her and said, "Kaggy, this ain't over!" then he kissed her on the cheek before pushing her away.

Kagome muttered out a 'sit' before she started to skip away again. "Oh I know, Inuyasha, this is far from over!"

When she'd already gone into the classroom Inuyasha's spell had already worn off. He whispered something before following her to the rest of their lives. "I kinda like her! And I'm gonna make her life a living hell as long as these beads are around my neck!"

**End Flashback—**

Kagome turned to him furiously. "Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" she said as he let go of her and fell headfirst into the hard floor.

She was feeling pretty good about herself until the teacher stood up and walked towards her. "Miss Higurashi, I thought I told you to keep your 'sitting' out of the classroom!"

Inuyasha groaned as Kagome answered the man. "Sorry Mr. Kasheen, he just got on my nerves and…"

The teacher cut her off. "Kagome, you and Inuyasha know better. I think you two need to spend a little more time together. Maybe on the bus ride to the ski lodge? Learn how to get along and you won't be punished!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's mouths fell open.

"But Mr. Kasheen, it's a 3 hr ride and I wanna sit by Sango!"

Just then Inuyasha crashed to the floor again. Kagome put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to… "

Inuyasha cut her off. "What ever, of course you _meant_ to!" he said annoyed as he got up. "And yea, I wanna sit by Miroku, not _Kaggy_."

Then the bell rung and everyone flew out of the class, even Inuyasha and Kagome. Even though they were pretty mad at their teacher, they were still excited. Even Inuyasha! The teacher yelled out before following. "Remember, you two, sit by each other!" _'What am I going to do with those two?'_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Doggy Ears n Emily_: Geez, Inuyasha's a mouthy kid. XD Well what'd ya think? Was it good? Probably my best story yet. Can't wait to finish it! Review and tell me what you think! Bye.

.:Emily:.


	2. I'll Never get tired of holding you

_**Stranded in the Snow**_

_Summary_: Okay this is not your usual Kagome hate's Inuyasha and vice-versa fanfic. They've known each other since they were 4 and in pre-k and they are really best friends but don't actually realize it yet. Maybe they will when they get _'Stranded in the Snow'_ together! Or maybe they'll realize it's something more! And also lots of cute flashbacks of the past 12 years they've known each other. Inu Kag dur duh dur! Summary Changed. Heh heh lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this plot! c :

**Doggy Ears n Emily**: YAY! Ch 2! This is a really cute chappy and I hope all of you like it. You better love this chapter cause it was 11 pages long. I worked on it all week. I had to use school time and my friends are like "Hey Emily what are you doing?" "Writing." "Why" "Just to write!" friends give Emily weird look. You see how my friends treat me. Geez. Well here's ch 2. Enjoy!

_**Ch 2 I'll NEVER get tired of holding you.**_

With Inuyasha and Miroku—

"God, I cant believe him." Inuyasha raged as he took his duffel bag out of his locker and threw his books in.

"Now Inuyasha," Miroku Houshi, his best friend, said with a perverted grin. "There is absolutely nothing bad about sitting next to a pretty young lady for 3 hrs!"

"Humph! 'Pretty lady' my ass. You mean that stupid wench, Kags!" the Hanyou spat.

"Why do you hate Kagome so much?"

Inuyasha lifted his beads a little from his chest. "These ya dimwit. She's the reason they're there. She tricked me into putting them on in pre-k and then she kissed me. And then she 'sat' me!" he pouted.

"Wow! What a way to start a 12 year relationship." Miroku thought out loud.

Inuyasha glared at him. "What do ya mean, relationship?" he growled. "Me and Kags have no relationship what so ever! Got that Monk!"

"Then why do you have pet names for her, Inuyasha?" Miroku replied.

"Huh?"

"Kags and Kaggy are pet names. Why do you call her those names anyway?"

"Cause it brothers her!"

"That's flirting." He said flatly.

"Is not…what do you even know about it anyway?" He blushed a little.

Miroku looked at him like he was stupid. He crossed his arms and waited for him to realize it.

"Oh just leave me alone you pervert!" He yelled with his blush depending. He started to walk towards the exit. Miroku just smirked and followed the hanyou.

With Kagome and Sango—

Kagome slammed her locker door after pulling out her backpack. She was muttering something about stupid, snobby, little, doggy boys when Sango interrupted.

"Wow Kagome, I wish I had a boyfriend that I controlled like that!"

Kagome looked at Sango like she was crazy. "Do you mean that dumb doggy boy? He's so NOT my boyfriend! Do you remember my first words to you when we met in first grade?"

**Flashback—**

"Hey gimme back my Inu-Teddy! You bully." Said a six-yr-old Kagome reaching for her teddy bear. The 1st grade bully, Naraku Reshini, had stolen it from her.

It was a beautiful fall day at the park. Before Naraku came Kagome was playing with her teddy bear she'd carried around since last Christmas when Inuyasha had to buy her a gift. It was gift exchange so he had to do it. Kagome named it Inu-Teddy after Inuyasha. (But that's a whole other story that I'll tell you later. OK)

While all of this was happening Inuyasha was swinging on the swing set. When he heard Kagome's voice he turned towards the scene and watched.

Naraku shoved Kagome to the ground scabbing her knee and said. "And what will you do about it if I don't? I think this will make a nice treat for my pet spider!" (All I could think of sorry!) He said holding up the bear.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she sat there on the ground holding her bleeding knee.

And that's what made Inuyasha mad. He jumped out of the swing and walked furiously towards Naraku. "Hey Bastard, who do you think you are shoving a girl and making her cry?" he yelled in his face.

"What do you care Inuyasha?"

"Give Kags back her Teddy bear or else!" he yelled again.

"Or else what? Oh, I see! Inuyasha has to stick up for his little helpless girlfriend! Isn't that adorable!"

Inuyasha had had enough. BOOM. And just like that Naraku was on the ground with a bloody nose.

He took the teddy from the stupid demon and Kagome's hand. "Come on, Kags." He said before he led her away to a Sakura Tree.

They both set down beside each other, against the tree. Inuyasha handed the bear to Kagome who gasped. Her tears dried up quickly.

"Inu-Teddy!" she yelled before hugging the light brown bear.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Why'd you even name it that anyway?"

"I dunno." She lied. "Why do ya ask?" she said fiddling with the bears arms.

"No reason." He answered. Then he noticed blood coming from her knee. "You okay?"

"Yea I guess. But it hurts a lot." Her knee was shaking.

Inuyasha tore off two parts of his red T-shirt. Kagome watched in amazement as he set the longer piece in his lap and with the other piece he wiped off the excess blood. Then he tried something his dad had taught him just for this occasion. He leaned in towards her knee and started to lick it.

Kagome still watched in amazement. There was a tingling sensation in her knee. It felt better but still hurt a little bit.

Inuyasha was done a few minutes later. As he pulled up, Kagome followed. He took the longer piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Kagome's knee.

"Any better?" he asked hopefully finishing the knot.

"Yea, Much." She smiled.

Inuyasha just turned away and smiled to himself.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" Kagome said before Inuyasha turned his head.

"Hmm?"

Out of no where Kagome tackled him in a great big bear hug. It had caught him off guard so he and Kagome fell to the ground. Her arms were tight around his stomach and her head was buried in his torn shirt.

"Thanks!" she said without lifting up her head. Her and Inuyasha were still lying in the dirt.

Inuyasha put his arms around her little body and hugged back for like 2 sec. His pride didn't let him hold on. He rolled her over beside him and crossed his arms in a childish way. 'Grrr, I'm NOT supposed to fall for her! I have to stay strong and I'll force her to take off these beads. I can't let her manipulate me into being her slave. Stay strong Inuyasha, stay strong!'

Kagome smiled at the fact that he did hug her back. 'I'll take what I can get.' She thought.

"Ya know, I didn't save you because I care. Cause I don't, and never will!" he lied hopelessly. "I mean, seriously, who would care about a stupid wench like you, Kaggy, sweetie!"

Kagome got up and stepped on Inuyasha's hand. "Fine. Be that way!" she shot back as he 'ow' ed in pain. "Since you saved me I won't si…" she stopped herself. "I wont you-know-what you. OKAY!"

Inuyasha got up. He let out a 'feh' before jumping onto a branch of the Sakura Tree. He turned away until he knew she wasn't looking.

Sango had heard the whole thing from the monkey bars. She jumped off and raced towards Kagome. She looked like she needed a friend.

"Hi I'm Sango Taiyo. And I like kitties!" She smiled as she showed Kagome her two-tailed kitty.

Kagome returned the smile. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi! And I hate the stupid Doggy boy named Inuyasha!" she pet the cat as her knew friend giggled. "What's her name?"

"Kirara." They continued talking and playing until they became the best of friends from then on.

Meanwhile Inuyasha sat and watched the two from the Sakura Tree. He smiled at 'the stupid Doggy boy named Inuyasha!'

'Sigh, I guess I better protect her from any harm. If she dies this thing might never come off. I don't want to protect her because I care, only because of the beads! Well…maybe I do care a little!'

**End Flashback—**

Kagome couldn't help but smile at that memory. She still had that bear. She's slept with it every night since then. Kagome didn't even know why she kept that thing. She just did. Even when Inuyasha made her so mad she still hugged it in her arms. Sango interrupted Kagome's daydreaming.

"Kagome, did you not hear me? I said Yes I Do!" she yelled. Kagome just looked at her confused.

"You do what?"

"Remember."

"Remember what?"

"You're first words to me ever. They were "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi! And I 'hate' the stupid Doggy boy named Inuyasha!" Do you even remember?"

Kagome stood there for a sec. Then she finally caught on. "Oh, yeah sorry."

"Mmm hmm, well I don't see the problem. He did punch Naraku's nose out bloody! But that's nothing new it is? He Always sticks up for you when it comes to Naraku doesn't he? He always sticks up for you when ever you're in trouble" She giggled.

Kagome blushed. "He does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"He he!" Sango giggled.

Kagome was blushing furiously. She had her arms crossed and was pouting. It _was_ true that Inuyasha always stuck up for her. She just didn't want to admit it!

--

Kagome and Sango were one of the first people on the bus. The girls put their stuff into the storage bus and changed out of their school uniforms and into jeans and T-shirts.

Sango had brought a Fruits Basket pillow for sleeping and her green I-pod mini. Kagome had always hated Sango for having one of those. She wanted and orange one but they stopped making them for the Nano's. Of course, Kagome wanted one of those too. (Okay, it's the whole Fruits Basket group on one pillow! LOL! Sango loves Fruits Basket just like me, YAY!)

Kagome brought her Inu-Teddy and that was it. She hoped to sleep the whole way_. 'Better not get my hopes up though!'_ She sighed and plopped into a random seat around the back.

"Here's as good as any." She sighed again before staring out the window waiting for everyone else to get there. Sango had taken the spot next to her but she didn't notice_. 'I can't let Inuyasha ruin my trip! I hope 'he' doesn't bother me either.'_

After a few minutes, the bus was still empty. Sango had gone to the bathroom so Kagome was all alone. Of course she didn't know Sango had gone even though Sango had told her. She didn't really pay much attention to her surroundings until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

As Kagome turned her head to see who it was she gasped. There, staring at her 'body' was two evil violet eyes that made her wanna scream for help but she was speechless. It was Naraku.

"Get off!" she yelled as she shrugged her shoulder to move his hand but it didn't budge. So she reached to slap it away when her stopped it by grabbing it with his own hand. Then he started to slide his hand down her back slowly and seductively.

He lowered his head to her ear. "And what will you do if I don't?" he whispered slowly in a deep voice. Then he licked her cheek.

Kagome was terrified. So many bad memories ran through her head like a lightning bolt. He'd tried to do this before, and now he was trying to do it again! (Whole different chapter in a whole different flashback: D)

She looked over to where Sango was supposed to be. 'Oh no! She's not there, what am I going to do? Nobody is here to save me this time!' she thought as she stared at the back of the seat in front of her eyes wide open.

Just when Naraku was about to slip his hand down the back of her pants he smelled something. 'Damn him! I just about had her too!' He quickly took his hand away from her butt and put it on her leg just before someone walked up to them.

"Hello, Inuyasha! May I help you?"

"Yeah get out of my seat dumb ass!" he shot before seeing Kagome's face and then glancing at his hand on her leg. As he stared at it he noticed it was moving.

"Oh yes. That's right. You two are supposed to sit on the bus together aren't you? Well do you think I could sit with her for another minute or two?" he said his voice still deep and his hand still traveling slowly but sure.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face again curiously. A tear fell from her eye as she mouthed 'help.' Right then he knew what that bastard was doing. _'Again? Why won't he just leave her alone?'_ he asked himself.

"Umm, I don't think so! Now get your filthy hands off of her, you fucking son of a bitch!" he yelled. (Geez, he's mouthy!)

All Naraku did was travel his hand up more. He smirked and said, "Or what?"

Inuyasha answered by a simple "This!" before taking the demon by the shirt and throwing him to the very back of the bus. He walked furiously towards him, picked him up by the shirt again, and punched him drawing blood. _'This is getting old!' _he thought.

"If you EVER even lay a finger on her again, I swear I'll kill you, you frikin Bastard!"

Naraku smirked again evilly. "Isn't that what you said last time?"

"Good point!" he was just about to punch his lights out when…

"Excuse me!" Inuyasha knew that voice. He dropped Naraku and turned towards Mr. Kasheen. "Is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"Hell yes!" he muttered as he raced towards Kagome. "Tell him to keep his hands OFF my…" he stopped himself before he said something stupid. "Tell that bastard to stay away from Kaggy!" he said sitting beside the girl.

Mr. Kasheen sighed and took Naraku to the office. He's not going on this trip! He he!

By the time Inuyasha had gotten beside Kagome she was already crying with her face buried into her hands.

Inuyasha put one arm around her waist and the other put stray hair behind her ear. "Kags?"

Kagome took her head out of her hands and looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes red and puffy from crying. Inuyasha wasn't smirking like usual. He was frowning and his amber eyes looked sad. Even his soft white doggy ears were perked down.

Kagome decided to rub one of them for a second. She stopped crying and Inuyasha was confused. Then Kagome stopped rubbing his ear and looked at him again. She started crying again before she buried her head in his red hoody.

"Inuyasha he, he tried to d, do it again." She said between the sobs.

Inuyasha hugged the poor girl to his chest closely. At that point he wouldn't let her go for anything.

"I was so scared, Inuyasha!" she clenched his hoody tight.

"I know you were, Kaggy! It's all right now. He's gone. And he didn't do anything this time just like he didn't do anything last time!" he comforted.

"But Inuyasha what if next time your not there to save me? What if next time you just don't care and leave me? What if next time you realize that I'm just…I'm just a stupid wench who's just too much of a stupid burden?" she cried harder and yelled. "What if you get tired of holding a stupid and helpless girl in your arms while she cries hopelessly because she got herself into trouble and almost got you hurt?" then she whispered. "And, what if next time, you actually do get hurt because I'm too stupid?" she was about to continue when Inuyasha interrupted softly.

"Kaggy, STOP! Stop talking like that. Cuz you know what? I'm always going to be there to save you! I'm always going to care! You're not a wench or a burden or STUPID! Protecting you is going to be hard sometimes but you better believe as sure as hell I'm gonna do it. And I'll always win no matter what! I promise to protect you as long as I live! I promise, Kaggy!" he hugged her tighter.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" she sniffed and fell asleep in his arms.

Inuyasha noticed this and scooted towards the window. He ran into Kagome's Inu-Teddy and smiled_. 'I can't believe she still has this!'_ he thought.

He slouched into the corner and took his hoody off carefully. He situated Kagome diagonally laying her head on his heart. He laid his hoody over her small frame and crossed his arms around her waist.

He knew she was asleep so it was safe to continue. "And Kags, I'll never get tired of holding you!" he whispered into her ear.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for sleep. He was already there when the bus started to move.

--

--

--

_Doggy Ears n Emily_: OMG! 11 written pages. That's a lot of hand-pencil-paper coordination ya know? That's the most I've written EVER! I rock! Isn't this chapter cute and fluffy? And funny? Inuyasha kicks Naraku's ASS, again I might add! He he. I love the way my mind works! XD  And if your wondering about Miroku and Sango…they'll be in the next chapter. And just a heads up I've never done a mir+san before so bare with me people, please. Well until next chappy Bai!

.:Emily:.


	3. Best friends, Kaggy

_**Stranded in the Snow**_

_Summary_: Okay this is not your usual Kagome hate's Inuyasha and vice-versa fanfic. They've known each other since they were 4 and in pre-k and they are really best friends but don't actually realize it yet. Maybe they will when they get _'Stranded in the Snow'_ together! Or maybe they'll realize it's something more! And also lots of cute flashbacks of the past 12 years they've known each other. Inu Kag dur duh dur! And maybe MirSan. Summary Changed. Heh heh lol!

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this plot! c :

**Doggy Ears n Emily **: HI guys long time no see right heh heh. Well guess what I'm updating and it's longer than the last one. Grins widely. And it better be good and get lots and frikin reviews cause I worked on it for 4 months straight. I'm talking 4 months of sweat blood and tears. Okay, maybe not but still it was hard to write. I also need to update on I changed him! Plus an upcoming oneshot in the works, lol. That will be next. Well I wont keep u waiting any longer…here it is CHAPTER 3! YAY!

_**Ch 3 Best Friends, Kaggy!**_

Miroku lounged on Sango's pillow in the seat next to Kagome's and over heard all that was going on. Or most of it anyway.

"_**If you EVER lay even a finger on her again, I swear I'll kill you, you frikin Bastard!"**_

'_Wow, Inuyasha is really mad!' _the monk thought.

_**Naraku smirked again evilly. "Isn't that what you said last time?"**_

"_**Good point!" he was just about to punch his lights out when…**_

"_**Excuse me!" Inuyasha knew that voice. He dropped Naraku and turned towards Mr. Kasheen. "Is there a problem?" the teacher asked. **_

'_Last time?'_

"_**Hell yes!" he muttered as he raced towards Kagome. "Tell him to keep his hands OFF my…" he stopped himself before he said something stupid. "Tell that bastard to stay away from Kaggy!" he finished sitting beside the girl.**_

'_Its amazing how much he says he hates her and then turns around and gets mad at people who hurt her!' _Miroku noticed Sango behind Mr. Kasheen and smiled.

_**Mr. Kasheen sighed and took Naraku to the office. He's not going on this trip! He he! **_

After Mr. Kasheen left with Naraku, Sango plopped next to Miroku. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"I dunno. Naraku did something stupid to Kagome so you know what that means."

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha comes and saves Kagome's butt and then he comforts her."

"Yup!"

_**By the time Inuyasha had gotten beside Kagome she was already crying with her face buried into her hands. **_

_**Inuyasha put one arm around her waist and the other put stray hair behind her ear. "Kags?"**_

"See. Why do they _say_ they hate each other when it's really the exact opposite?" Sango shook her head while Miroku shrugged.

_**Kagome took her head out of her hands and looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes red and puffy from crying. Inuyasha wasn't smirking like usual. He was frowning and his amber eyes looked sad. Even his soft white doggy ears were perked down.**_

_**Kagome decided to rub one of them for a second. She stopped crying and Inuyasha was confused. Then Kagome stopped rubbing his ear and looked at him again. She started crying again before she buried her head in his red hoody.**_

"Well wasn't that cute." Miroku laughed rubbing Sango's butt.

"_**Inuyasha he, he tried to d, do it again." She said between the sobs. **_

_**Inuyasha hugged the poor girl to his chest closely. At that point he wouldn't let her go for anything.**_

"_**I was so scared, Inuyasha!" she clenched his hoody tight. **_

"MIROKU!" Sango slapped the pervert and yanked her pillow out from under him. "And THIS is mine Thank You!"

Miroku rubbed his red cheek. "Wow! He looks like he might not ever let her go!"

"I know. And what did Naraku do again?"

"I have no clue, Sango."

"_**I know you were, Kaggy! It's all right now. He's gone. And he didn't do anything this time just like he didn't do anything last time!" he comforted. **_

"_**But Inuyasha what if next time your not there to save me? What if next time you just don't care and leave me? What if next time you realize that I'm just…I'm just a stupid wench who's just too much of a stupid burden?" she cried harder and yelled. "What if you get tired of holding a stupid and helpless girl in your arms while she cries hopelessly because she got herself into trouble and almost got you hurt?" then she whispered. "And, what if next time, you actually do get hurt because I'm too stupid?" she was about to continue when Inuyasha interrupted. **_

"Kagome is really upset."

"She'll be fine, Inuyasha is with her!" Miroku assured.

"_**Kaggy, STOP! Stop talking like that. Cuz you know what? I'm always going to be there to save you! I'm always going to care! You're not a wench or a burden or STUPID! Protecting you is going to be hard sometimes but you better believe as sure as hell I'm gonna do it. And I'll always win no matter what! I promise to protect you as long as I live! I promise, Kaggy!" he hugged her tighter. **_

"_**Thanks Inuyasha!" she sniffed and fell asleep in his arms. **_

"He's really devoted to her…I really don't understand him."

"You wouldn't, would you?" Sango giggled.

"_**And Kags, I'll never get tired of holding you!" he whispered into her ear.**_

"Did you here that Sango?"

"No, did you?"

"Nope. I wonder what he said?"

"Probably something romantic!" Sango cheered.

"You're such a girl!" he spat.

"Oh grow up, pervert."

"Okay! But remember you said it not me!" he started to rub her butt again.

"Grrr…Miroku!" she yelled and bumped him on the head. "Hey look Miroku we're moving. We're finally going to the 'Tokyo Ski Lodge'!" she sang.

Miroku rolled his big violet eyes and looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey, look at them, Sango. They're sleeping, Unbelievable!"

"I think it's cute! Awww, they look like they did that one summer after 1st grade. Remember, it was the summer you came."

**Flashback—** **(Warning Sesshy OOC!)**

"Ugh…" Kagome moaned. "Why me?"

"The world hates us both!" Inuyasha whined.

It was a very hott June afternoon and Kagome and Inuyasha were miserable because Kagome had to spend the whole summer at Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha's mother (Izayoi) just so happened to become best friends with Kagome's mom (lets call her Cathy) when Inuyasha and Kagome had a parent meeting at school at the same time on accident. LoL funny how things work out huh? Well anyway since they were best friends they decided to go on a trip to America together. And since Cathy only trusted Sesshomaru (Inuyasha's bro) with her child so Kagome ended up staying with him and Inuyasha. Confusing right!

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to America." Kagome's mom had said. "Kagome, you'll have fun with Inuyasha. I was told he was a very hansom little boy."

"Doggy Boy?" Kagome had said. "_Hansom_?"

"Hmph! Inuyasha couldn't be _hansom_ if he tried!" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Hey I heard that ya little wench."

"Grrr!" Kagome looked at the hanyou glaring at her and sighed. _'Might as well try to make the best out of this I suppose.' _

"So Inuyasha, what do you do for fun around her?" the little girl looked around the little boy's room. There was all sorts of stuff everywhere from Hot wheels to little action figures and not to mention RED! She finally noticed a slim, raged looking sword in the corner and became curious. "What's that?" she walked over to it and unsheathed it.

"Kags no don't touch that." Inuyasha ran towards her.

"Why, not?" Kagome waved the sword around pretending like she was a master swordsman until Inuyasha caught the sword with his thumb and index finger.

"Because," He took it from her and put it back in its sheath. "My old man gave it to me before he died." He set it back in its corner.

"Oh," Kagome fiddled with her fingers. "I'm sorry Inuyasha!" she remembered that day, the day of his death. It was so horrible. Inuyasha acted like nothing had happened at all. At Inutaisho's funeral, Inuyasha barely paid attention to the speaker or even went to go look at his body. He just sorta whispered to Kagome about how lame it was and how he and her had better things to do like playing video games the whole thing. Kagome thought he was just trying to be strong or something. But what did she know anyway. She was only 6 years old after all. "I didn't know!" she whispered.

"Feh, don't be. The dumb thing couldn't cut paper. Wet! Besides, father told me it wasn't for just killing whenever I wanted." He scoffed. " 'Protect humans!' He had said. Hmph!"

"Oh!"

"He said something about 'love' too."

"Love?"

"Yeah. He said something about when I fall in love I will understand. But I guess I'll never understand cause girls are stupid!" His nose was wrinkled up in a cute way.

Kagome's hands flew to her hips. "HEY! Me and Sango aren't stupid." She glared at the pup disappointed.

Inuyasha laughed. "No, you're right Kags! You guys aren't stupid." He put his arm around her noticing her smirk. "You're incredibly stupid." He whispered into her ear wiping the smirk off her face.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Hey, Inuyasha, I got an idea. Lets go ask uncle Sesshy if Sango can come over." She grabbed his hands and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Why? That girl is just as annoying as you are! Weeeell, maybe not quite! He heh." The white haired boy laughed.

"That's exactly why she's my best friend. Now come on." She dragged him towards his brother's office.

"Uncle Sesshy!" The anxious girl barged into Sesshomaru's office with Inuyasha at hand. The office was kind of plain but so was Sesshomaru. He rarely showed any emotion at all. He loves to pick on his little brother though. And he loves Kagome to death so to him, Kagome is like his little sister, even though she calls him her uncle.

And, of course, not to mention Rin! Whenever his little baby girl (literally) was around, Sesshomaru was turned to mush. He was always smiling and laughing when she did something cute like call him daddy or laugh her cute little baby laugh.

If you didn't know already, Rin is Sesshomaru's 11-month-old adopted daughter. The businessman has to take care of her all by himself with help of Izayoi, of course, because Rin's mom and dad died in a car accident when she was only a day old. Since Rin was in the car she was crying loud, and if it weren't for Sesshomaru finding her alive and her parents dead, she would've been dead too. Since little Rin didn't have anyone in the world to take care of her, Sesshomaru decided to take her in. What a guy right…err I mean demon. c:

"Why, yes, little Kagome?" he said sweetly looking up from his papers and smiling at the girl. Sesshomaru was a very hansom dog demon with silver hair like Inuyasha. That's is the only thing they shared except their father. Sesshomaru has a demon mother and Inuyasha has is human mom, Izayoi. Sesshomaru has a long and narrow face with purple marks on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead, while Inuyasha has a shorter and wider face with his cute doggy ears on top of his head.

"Inu-bubba is boring me," she pointed at the annoyed little hanyou. "Can Sango come over and spend the night? Please Uncle Sesshy!" She put on her cute puppy dog pout that Inuyasha, of all people, had taught her. (he he)

Sesshomaru giggled. "Absolutely! And I'm sorry _Inu-bubba_ isn't much company!"

Kagome giggled too. "Oh it's not your fault, Uncle Sesshy! Its his." She pointed to him again.

"Hey!"

Sesshomaru flashed one last smile and continued with his work. '_They're so cute together. I'm glad my little brother has a friend, considering he's a half demon.' _(OOC I know I'm sorry, I'm sorry!)

Kagome clapped her hands and raced out the door leaving Inuyasha behind. "Come on Inu-bubba, we have to hurry and get Sango."

Inuyasha just rolled his amber eyes and followed after her.

--

Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong! (XD I had to do that ha ha)

Kagome rang the doorbell a few times. "Sango's coming over. Sango's coming over." She chanted.

The bored hanyou rolled his eyes yet again at the again at the idiotic girl. "Be quiet, would ya. That's annoying!"

Kagome was just about to insult him back when Mr. Taiyo opened the front door. Sango only had a dad, little brother named Kohaku, and a kitty named Kirara (last chapter) as her family. Kagome never asked about Sango's mom because she thought that it might hurt her feelings. Maybe one day when she's older she would ask her. But for now she _really_ didn't want to get this particular girl upset.

"Why hello Kagome and Inuyasha." The man greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Taiyo!" Kagome bowed at the welcome while Inuyasha just lifted his hand a little to wave hi. "We came to see if Sango could spend the night at Inuyasha's?" Kagome put on her puppy dog pout again.

"I don't have a problem with it. She's upstairs with her new friend. He just moved in next door."

Kagome nodded and shouted "Thanks!" as she raced past the man and went to Sango's room upstairs. Inuyasha, still very annoyed sighed and followed after the girl _again_._ 'This is going to be a long summer.'_ he thought.

Kagome opened the door to Sango's room only to find a very mad looking Sango and a very, very cute little boy with short black hair with piercing violet eyes.

When Sango noticed Kagome in her doorway she smiled and her aura turned happy. "Hey."

"Who's this kid, Sango?"

Sango had her mouth open to answer the question but the boy cut her off.

"Demon!" he yelled and pointed his finger at Inuyasha who was standing behind Kagome with his hand resting on the doorframe.

He blinked twice. "Um, yeah?" the hanyou asked confused.

"How dare you come to lady Sango's house without her permission. And how can you be so close to her friend? Girls get behind me." The mysterious boy held out his right arm with prayer beads on it. He had his other hand on the prayer beads ready to take them off.

"And _what_, exactly are _you_ going to do with _that_, huh?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll show you as soon as Sango's friend moves."

"It's okay, really. This is Inuyasha, he's my friend and he's a nice demon well…somewhat." She assured.

Inuyasha stared surprised at the girl smiling in front of him. _'She actually thinks of me as a friend?'_

The boy glared at Inuyasha. He had seen the look on his face when she said friend. "Friend?"

"Yeah, and don't worry I'll make sure he behaves!" Kagome looked evilly at Inuyasha. "Isn't that right, Doggy Boy?"

Inuyasha growled and was about to insult her when he remembered 'sit' so he just turned away from her. "Hmph! Whatever Kaggy." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked.

The young boys glare turned into a smile. "I'm Miroku. I just moved here with my uncle. Kaggy right?"

**Sweatdrop Kagome—**

Inuyasha and Sango tried to hold it back but it was impossible for any human or even a demon. (In this case half demon) They both started cracking up laughing. Kagome glared at both of them but mostly Inuyasha. "No! IDIOT, over here just calls me that to get on my nerves. But he forgets about SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell into the hard, wooden floor like puppy dog sitting but faster and much harder. (XD)

"Because when I say SIT BOY, Inuyasha SIT's like the _puppy_ he is!" Just when Inuyasha had gotten up from the first one those two came and they hurt more. Sango and Miroku couldn't stop the hysterical laughing.

"I'm Kagome." She put on a smile for Miroku after receiving several glares from Inuyasha.

Finally, Kagome told Sango her plan.

"SLEEPOVER? YAY!" Sango danced and jumped around the room. Inuyasha had to cover his poor, little ears because she was so loud. _'I hate girls and their screaming!'_

Kagome saw the left out look on Miroku's face. "Hey Miroku, you should come too. I'm sure uncle Sesshy won't mind at all." She asked him and the particular face disappeared.

Inuyasha glared at the girl. "Don't I have a say in this?"

Kagome didn't even give him a glance. "Nope!"

**Sweatdrop Inuyasha—**

Miroku shrugged. "Sure why not? I'll go call my uncle."

"Phone's downstairs." Sango pointed down.

"Okay, Inuyasha you wanna come with me?"

"He-," Inuyasha started to say but he soon saw the death glare Kagome was giving him so… "Hmph!" he muttered and followed the young boy out of the room.

After Inuyasha shut the door Miroku stopped causing the hanyou to run into him.

"What the, Why'd ya stop, Stupid?"

"Inuyasha, what do you see Kagome as?"

Inuyasha looked down and thought about the question. _'What DO I see Kagome as?'_ He didn't really know. He thought about her words earlier. _'My friend Inuyasha. Friend!'_

"I think she's my friend. I don't really know." He scratched his head. Damn kid was making him think.

"You _think_?"

"I've known Kagome for like my entire life. So I guess she's my friend."

"Mmm hmm! I see. So you guess. Okay then." He stated flatly before he continued down the hall and to the stairway.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. _'Did she really mean it? Do I want her to mean it? Of course I made a promise to always protect her so we might as well be friends right? Hmm? That stupid Miroku is making me think to much! Sigh I'll just have to see what Kagome is to me.'_ The very _thoughtful_ hanyou (at least lately anyways) shook his thoughtful, thoughts away and ran to catch up to Miroku.

--

All seemed to be going well on the walk back to Inuyasha's. Miroku's uncle had said yes and everyone was happy and all cheeryful except a certain half demon. While he moped and gave a few glares to Miroku, Kagome and Sango were linked arms and skipping, they were kept singing "Sleepover, Sleepover!" over and over again and didn't seem to notice Inuyasha's 'mopeyness.' (Okay, I don't even know if that's a real word but I'm using it! If you have problem then get over it because I don't really care.)

As for Miroku, he kept smiling mischievously at the girls. _'This is going to make him so jealous, I just know it.'_ He grinned bigger and Inuyasha knew something was up.

Miroku broke the two girls' link and replaced his own arms where their own were. "Hello ladies." The girls giggled shyly. Miroku smirked and turned around to see Inuyasha's face: amber eyes wide open, cheeks tinted pink.

Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly and growled at the boy before stomping past Kagome. He didn't get very far before Kagome let go of Miroku and ran to catch up with the depressed puppy. Sango immediately saw what she was doing and blushed before snatching her arm away from Miroku.

Kagome could tell Inuyasha was feeling left out so she grabbed his hand and laced it with hers. "It's alright Inu, I'll walk with you." She gave him a quick smile and continued walking.

Inuyasha gave a weak but honest smile and slightly squeezed her hand. He didn't look at her eyeing him but knew she was doing it.

When they got to the driveway the little hanyou stopped. "Kaggy," he started as he looked at her with a smirk. "Race ya to the door." He yelled before running off.

"Oh, no you don't Doggy Boy!" she said and ran after him. He was almost to the front door so Kagome did the only thing she could think of. "Sit Boy!" She jumped over the limp half demon that had fell face first into the dirt and ran to the door. "Yes! In your face, IN-U-YA-SHA!"

"No fair, ya little wench, you cheated." He finally ran up to the door and faced her.

She giggled at him. "So! I had to do something or you would've beat me." Kagome stuck out her tongue playfully.

Inuyasha just smirked at the girl. He quickly grabbed her tongue with his index claw and thumb before she could reel her tongue back in. (XD) "What are you gonna do now, Kags _sweetie_?"

Before Kagome could even think she raised her hands to his white fluffy ears and pulled. HARD!

"Owww!" he quickly let go of her tongue and rubbed his poor defenseless ears. (Pht, cute but not poor!)

"You are just plain EVIL, Kagome!" Sango said trying miserably to hold in her giggle. Her and Miroku and been watching the whole thing.

Kagome just giggled and walked inside the house while everyone followed. As soon as she got through the door she grabbed her new friend by the wrist and raced towards Inuyasha's brother.

"Uncle Sesshy!" she ran to his desk just like before. As the demon shifted his eyes to her as she spoke. "This is Miroku and he just moved next door to Sango and I asked if he could come. Is that okay?"

"Sure Kagome. And make sure my little brother behaves." Sesshomaru added seriously.

"Kay! Thanks, Uncle Sesshy." Kagome walked out of the office with Miroku to meet Inuyasha and Sango in the hallway. Sango had that little kid smile and Inuyasha had that bored look in his eyes.

"Well now that everything is settled," she started and threw her arm up in this air. "TO THE PLAYROOM!" she yelled and ran in that direction with the two excited 6-yr-olds at her tail.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and a small smirk escaped his lips. "This is going to be very interesting!" and with that he followed Kagome and the others to the playroom.

--

The fun-filled day turned out to be a success.

At first there was tension between the two boys, but they soon forgot about their differences and had some fun.

After peanut butter sandwiches and milk for lunch, (that was my midnight snack! he he) Miroku confronted Inuyasha about the situation.

"Inuyasha," the boy started.

"Yeah?" he muffled out after stuffing the rest of his third PB sandwich into his mouth.

The girls had gone to the supermarket with Sesshomaru and little Rin. They said they would rent a movie for later. A perfect time for the guys to talk.

"I think we should be friends."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're not so bad for a half demon I guess and I wanna be friends."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and thought. Then he answered. "Feh, you're not so bad for a human either. Sure whatever." Inuyasha finally smiled.

Miroku returned it. "Okay!" he said.

And after Inuyasha chugged down his milk the two new friends went to go play violent video games like normal little boys as they waited for the girls.

--

By the time the girls and Sesshomaru got back from the store, Miroku had already beaten Inuyasha's high score on that violent video game I told you about earlier. (lol)

After it got dark and everyone already had dinner, Sesshomaru decided to play that movie that Kagome and Sango picked out. He could be able to get Rin to sleep and possibly the little rugrats would just might fall asleep themselves.

"Rin and I are going to sleep. Night, everyone." The demon yelled walking up the stairs to Rin's room.

"Oh, I just love The Fox and the Hound!" Kagome cheered as she plopped down on the couch extra close to Inuyasha with a red blanket from his room. "What about you Doggy Boy?" Kagome covered her and Inuyasha both.

"Kinda mushy!" The little hanyou crossed his arms and turned his head sideward so Kagome couldn't see the tint of pink on his cheeks.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and focused her attention to Sango. "Hey, what were you so mad about earlier when I got up to you're room, Sango?" Kagome asked.

Miroku whistled innocently while Sango glared at him. "Oh, nothing important Kagome." The girl growled.

Kagome sighed and decided it was best to leave it at that.

The movie started and as it went on it seemed that Kagome was getting closer and closer to Inuyasha. She hid her eyes in Inuyasha shoulder when the gunshot killed Tom's mommy. She cried when the woman who took care of Tom had let him go into the forest. She always laughed when the robin and woodpecker tried to catch the little sneaky (and squeaky) caterpillar but failed miserably. And before she could be scared of the bear she was asleep.

Inuyasha didn't really watch the movie much, because he was too busy thinking about what Kagome had said earlier. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize it when the little girl fell asleep on his chest. (Just like in real life, in the story I mean!)

'_Friends? Are we really friends Kaggy? Well we do everything together. Sigh!'_ He woke up from his thoughts and looked down at Kagome nuzzling in the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha smiled at the girl warmly and he knew exactly the answer to his thoughts and whispered, "Best Friends, Kaggy!" he made his arms comfy around her stomach. (Just like in the story.)

**--The End!— (For the movie people don't worry.)**

"I loved that movie." Sango cheered. "How 'bout you Miroku?"

The little boy smiled at the girl sweetly. "I liked it too."

Sango smiled back. "What about you Kagome?" When she didn't reply, Sango repeated her name as her and Miroku turned to look at the couple snuggled on the couch sleeping. Sango giggled. "Awww!"

Miroku smiled at the two. _'I knew it!'_

"Lets go upstairs Miroku." Sango whispered.

"Okay Sango."

Finally End Flashback— 

About an hour on the bus passed by and before some loud kid woke up the sleeping Kagome. She hesitantly opened her chocolate eyes and the first thing she saw was a silver lock on her face. Smiling, she blew it back where it belonged, but frowned when she felt two strong arms around her waist. _'How are ya gonna get out of this one, Kagome?' _she asked herself.

Meanwhile in the seat next to her Sango was reading Fruits Basket Volume 3 (XD) while a sleeping Miroku drooled on her shoulder. And when Sango noticed Kagome's eyes open and looking thoughtfully and worriedly at Inuyasha hold of her, so Sango thought it would be a good idea to help her out.

"Kagome," she whispered. Kagome's gaze turned to Sango and her pillow in the air. "Use this to escape." (XD)

Kagome nodded and took the pillow. She carefully and quietly lifted Inuyasha's hand and slipped out of his embrace. She replaced herself with the Fruits Basket pillow.

When Inuyasha groaned Kagome closed her eyes tight and hoped she didn't wake up the sleeping hanyou. She opened one eye and sighed with relief when she realized her had just snuggled into Sango's pillow.

She smiled at his and scooted to the edge of the seat near Sango. "Thanks for saving me."

"No prob, so… Kagome." Sango smiled mischievously at the girl.

"What?" Kagome knew for a fact that that smile wasn't good on any of her friends.

"You and Inuyasha looked pretty cozy over there earlier. What happened between you two?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that. Umm, well," Kagome had to think of a lie fast because she didn't want Sango, Miroku, or anyone except Inuyasha to know about Naraku or anything he has done to her. "I…Sango…"

You see people, Kagome Higurashi isn't the best liar in the world. In fact she just might be the worst liar in the history of well, all liars! So She really can't tell a lie to save her life or anyone else's life for that matter. And well to be completely and utterly honest, right now, she was, in fact obviously and officially, SCREWED!

HAHA-- : p

Doggy Ears n Emily: LOL! Okay u guys but ur never going to believe this, I just figured out that this chapter is like 20 word longer than the rest of mi story! That is how much love and work I put into this chapter. XD Well anyway, sorry bout that cliffy heh heh! I'll try really, really hard to update more often, okay! Well I g2g so please review okay.

Oh yeah, mi birthday is in exactly a month and I'm hoping my mom buys me Fruits Basket Manga 1-15 so maybe you guys could hope for me, Kay?

Luv ya lots,

Emily


End file.
